The present invention relates to display stands, racks and in particular, to a display stand adapted to display carpeting samples bound in a book format.
In order to display a multiplicity of carpet designs and colors to an ultimate consumer generally sample rolls are provided and stored along the walls in a display area or showroom. This arrangement occupies large areas within a showroom and must frequently be arranged to have the sample rolls displayed conform with the actual material in stock. Thus, in order to conserve space and more readily display variations in carpeting styles and colors, a new sample technique has evolved. The present display format includes the use of carpet samples bound in a book format which may be readily mounted on a display rack. The book includes pages which may be readily updated to conform with the latest styles and material in stock. At present the display book may frequently be found hanging from a bracket affixed to a wall or pole. Alternatively, small tables with sloped sides are made available where the consumer may browse through the leaves of the book when they are placed thereon. This has become a rather tedious job for both the consumer and the salesman in attempting to display the multitude of samples which are available for review. The present invention attempts to overcome the shortcomings of the display devices used in the prior art by providing a display stand which may be assembled by the user thereof. The display stand is for displaying two books of sample carpeting simultaneously. The display rack is provided with a sloped surface which enables the carpeting to be readily viewed by an observer and eventual purchaser thereof. The present display stand may be positioned in any convenient place, occupies a minimum of space, and is readily assembled by the user thereof. Thus, as additional samples are made available the salesman may assemble additional racks so that the observer of the samples may have an opportunity of viewing a multiplicity of samples simultaneously. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display rack or stand for displaying a plurality of carpet samples bound in a book format.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display stand for simultaneously displaying a plurality of carpet samples bound in a pair of sample books.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display stand for displaying samples of carpet bound in a book format which is inexpensive, easy to assemble, and requires a minimum of floor space.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the invention is best defined by the appended claims.